


vacation

by asexualsartemis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsartemis/pseuds/asexualsartemis
Summary: "So why come back—let me reiterate—for vacation?”Cora's lips tipped up in a grin. "You'll see."





	vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



"You — call  _ this _ — a  _ vacation _ ?!"

Cora chuckled as the huff came from behind her. The brunette turned around to see her girlfriend, whose face was as red as her hair, trudging up the mountain after her. Lydia's forehead glistened with sweat in the sunlight. Cora offered her water bottle to the huffing girl once she caught up.

"You said you wanted to get away from it all."

Lydia gasped as she took a gulp of air after downing half the water. "Yes, like the beach or"—she doubled over for breath—"I don't know—not this!" Wiping the sweat from her brow, she leveled a glare at Cora. "How are you not dying?"

Cora shrugged. "Werewolf?"

"Why did I ask?" Lydia muttered and Cora wanted to kiss her pout away, but Cora didn't have a death wish. "Do you really find this relaxing?"

Cora flexed her fingers, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Yeah… I spent a lot of time up here after... everything." The fire, mainly. She had ran the trails until her legs gave out, for weeks. But now, being up here was peaceful; quiet, and let her hear all the sounds of nature without the suffocating trees of the reserve back home. She also wasn't alone this time.

"So why come back—let me reiterate—for  _ vacation _ ?”

Cora's lips tipped up in a grin. "You'll see."

"Wait, further?" Lydia exclaimed, exasperated. But she followed dutifully nonetheless, and Cora knew the curiosity was spurring her on.

A hundred feet more and an abundance of Lydia's grumbling behind her, Cora finally stopped and dropped her hiking pack to the ground. She first unrolled the blanket she had packed, of which Lydia promptly plopped herself down upon. Cora immediately handed her another bottle of water, then began removing Tupperware containers of sesame chicken and rice, grapes, and chocolate pudding. Cora had never been a Girl Scout, but she wanted to be prepared for this special night.

"Not that I'm complaining—"

"You are," Cora interjected, amused. She popped a grape in her mouth as she settled next to Lydia.

"—And not that I'm not grateful for all this trouble, but we could have done this  _ without _ the workout."

Cora leaned over and brushed a kiss to her girlfriend's temple. "My dear, we wouldn't be able to see this…" She waved her hand towards the sky, which (thankfully) had begun to turn a mix of beautiful pinks and purples and oranges. Lydia's shocked gasp made Cora fill with pride.

_ So far, so good _ , Cora thought as she took Lydia's distraction to remove the velvet box from the front pocket of the pack to her pocket without Lydia seeing.

After a few speechless moments from Lydia, and Cora taking the time to admire how bright of a red Lydia's hair was in the light, she broke the silence. "I bet you're starving, Lyds."

Lydia gave a happy sigh. "You know me too well."

In lieu of commenting, Cora opted for passing the chicken to her, along with two forks. The couple ate in silence as the sun steadily set in front of them. Lydia filled the silence by regaling Cora on the goings on in their pack of friends and, because even vacation wasn't off limits, she ranted about the absolute bozo she was partnered with at work. 

By then, the chicken was gone. Cora decided to lighten her spirits by trying to shoot grapes into Lydia's waiting mouth. She loved the woman dearly, but she sometimes had a hard time of letting go and relaxing.

"Now this is more like it, you with purple balls in your mouth." Cora was already on the ground, cracking up from her own joke when Lydia gave an indignant squawk and launched herself at Cora in retaliation. They rolled with the momentum, Lydia's restless fingers tickling Cora's side to the point that Cora could barely breathe and thoughts of the box in her pocket forgotten, until…

"Ow, guess we should've checked for roc—" Lydia abruptly stopped talking and Cora, alarmed, shot up to a crouch, all traces of amusement forgotten as she looked around, ready for a threat.

The sound of a soft creak caused Cora to whip her attention back to Lydia and the sight made her stomach clench and she dropped back down to a sitting position, suddenly filled with fear.

_It wasn't time. She's gonna freak. I'm dead_. Cora's thought ran a mile a minute as Lydia looked at the contents of the box for what felt like an eternity.

"Is this—were you—?" It wasn't every day Lydia Martin was struck speechless, and Cora had made it so twice that evening alone. She wasn't sure if the second was good or not.

Cora gulped. The moon had come out, and the light lit up Lydia's face like she was an angel and Cora couldn't breathe, couldn't think, let alone say anything.

"Cora?"

"It's too soon, isn't it? I _knew_ it. I should've waited, or for you to—its just…. I've _never_ once felt this way before, and you know how _hard_ it was for me to even believe I ever _could._ And so, you're it for me. You're beautiful and brilliant and so loving and supportive and I feel like a part of me is missing when I'm not with you… and I guess you're what my mom would've called 'my mate', but I don't want it to be like I own you and—"

Cora gasped as Lydia kissed her, deep and slow. She was straddling Cora's lap and her momentum and Cora's lack of resistance pushed Cora to her back with Lydia on top of her. It took Cora a count of five to figure out that okay, this may be good, or she's letting her down easy. And if this was their last kiss then Cora was fine with that.

Or she liked to herself, anyway.

Lydia broke the mind melting kiss with a warm laugh. "You're the dummy I want to spend the rest of my life with. Shocking, I know," Lydia teased and Cora nipped at her nose in playful response. Then her eyed widened.

"Wait, you said yes?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, but her smile was beaming. "I, Lydia Martin, would like to marry you, Miss Cora Hale. That's a yes."

"Thank God." Cora sagged back into the blanket in relief, wrapping her arms around Lydia happily.


End file.
